


Drabble: Corpse

by Dominoeffect7



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M, Weird, delusional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominoeffect7/pseuds/Dominoeffect7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun just can't seem to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Corpse

“Sehun-ah.” 

Sehun stood stock still as he stared at Luhan lying on their bed. Chills made their way down every bump of his spine, making his skin break out in visible bumps. 

“Sehunnie, please, I need you.” Luhan rubbed at the pillow next to his head with the back of his hand as a gesture of desperation. Sehun shook his head violently while whimpering unintelligible words. Shaking, his knees sank to the floor with his head between his hands. 

“Why don’t you love me? I thought we were meant to be,” Luhan said quietly, craning his neck a little more to look down at the trembling boy kneeling before him.

“I do love you, Lu, I love you so much,” Sehun sobbed. He tried to wipe away his sniffles the best he could before standing up to fully look at the man he once loved. 

“Then why don’t you come here and kiss me like you always did before? Why don’t you love me anymore?”

“Because you’re not real. You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not here.” Sehun looked away at the hurt clearly reflected in other’s bright eyes. His therapist had warned him about these hallucinations, and to try and stave them off. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how much medication he took, Luhan would always come back. The hard part was that he would seem as real as ever. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore after a month when the ‘accident’ happened. 

It had taken hours and hours to dig up the casket, and drag the corpse out. It took even longer when he had to sneak it out of the cemetery. Now here he was, talking to it. It had come to life before his drug induced mind that was mixed with acid and heroin. Brief flashbacks of finding his lover in the bathtub with his wrists slit open and a note saying ‘I’m sorry, but it’s too much’ started racing through his mind. Luhan screamed. 

Sehun woke up the next day with a pounding headache and sore muscles. The smell of rotting skin invaded his senses as he stared in shock at the dead body next to him.   
Three nurses and two doctors came in to calm Sehun down, assuring him that no one was there, and that he was okay. However, he wouldn’t calm down, and as they were sedating him, Luhan tried to scream his name from the corner of the room, but no sound came out. 

As a spirit, he could only watch his Sehun fall apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaa, thank you for reading this really short thing. I decided to call it a drabble because I don't know what else to call it, oops. I wrote it at like 2am on a certain day that I don't remember, plus I know it is kind of vague, but oh well. So, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
